Embodiments of the invention relate to balancing and/or cancelling of magnetic interference in a magnetic sensor, specifically a torque and/or angle sensor or a torque and/or index sensor.
Torque and angle sensors typically include a magnetic sensing element. The magnetic sensing elements usually include a magnet or other magnetic component. Often the magnet from one of the sensors interferes with the sensing elements from the other sensor. This interference is referred to as “cross-talk.” Among other things, cross-talk can lead to incorrect sensor readings.
To reduce cross-talk, the distance between the two sensors can be physically increased, or magnetic shielding can be used in either or both sensors. Both of these solutions result in a bulky/large sensor package or inferior sensor performance.